The ROD HELP invention is made up of 3 very old implements and it's designed to be used in fishing.
The first implement, as shown in FIG. 8, is the “eye bolt” and there does not seem to be any active patents on the “eye bolt”.
The second implement, as shown in FIG. 9, is the “hollow aluminum tubing” and this has been used primarily in plumbing for over 100 years. There seems to be no active patent on the “hollow aluminum tubing”.
The third implement, as shown in FIG. 10, is a round weight.
Round weights have been around since ancient times and there is no active patent on a round weight.
The only implement that seems to be somewhat similar to the ROD HELP invention is a Christmas tree stand, as shown in FIG. 11.
However there is one major difference between the ROD HELP invention and the Christmas tree stand which is that the ROD HELP uses a heavy round weight to steady itself on the ground while a Christmas tree stand uses 4 metallic legs to steady itself on the ground. Also the ROD HELP is designed to withstand hefty tugs from strong fish while a Christmas tree stand is only designed to keep a Christmas tree upright.